One Melancholy Day At a Time
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: It's been three years since the brigade formed, and three years since he met Haruhi. Now Kyon and the gang are in college and life is going... pretty great by his standards. But when a transfer student comes in that has a strange connection to Yuki, and Kyon catches on that Haruhi has been keeping secrets, everyone soon realizes that their adventures aren't over yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! It's been a while since I participated in this fandom so it's about time I contribute xD I love this series, it's what helped me become obsessed with anime all those years ago. So many good memories. x) anyways, this story takes place three years after the show, and the gang are all in their sophomore year of college (such an original idea, right? Note the sarcasm. -.-) If I'm doing my math right, then Haruhi is 19...And, well, this also gives me an excuse to practice typing in first person. :p so I hope you enjoy! On with the fic! **

* * *

_One Melancholy Day At a Time _

_Chapter one: In which Kyon's an idiot, and Taniguchi's actually smart_

* * *

Sometimes I just have to stop and think how I got so lucky. I didn't deserve any of this; I shouldn't be showered with love by my beautiful, unquestionably eccentric girlfriend, or be surrounded by my closest friends that stuck with me since junior high. If anything…I should be somewhere hopeless, like an insane asylum, given all the adventures I was dragged into.

But I digress. Life is great. Thanks to a part time job I got my senior year, I was able to save up enough money to buy Haruhi and I a comfy, three bedroom apartment in the business district of Japan. Haruhi also has a well paying job herself, but she really wishes to find something in pre-Law, a subject that she's kicking ass in.

I wasn't too surprised when she chose that course; her hyper-active notions, and sneaky way of getting things into her grubby hands and causing the toughest of body builders to cry (that story I'll talk about later) makes her the best detective to solve any kind of case. And who could forget that little stunt she pulled when we needed a computer for the SOS Brigade room?

I chuckled silently. For an ordinary, normal guy I had it pretty good. Even when I'm thrown in a life threatening situation, I always remind myself that this too, shall pass. It will either make things for the better or worse, but who the hell cares? And… considering the girl I'm in love with is referenced as God by my ESP-er friend, the chances of that are really high. So I have absolutely no clue what's going to happen next.

0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up with a start one morning. It was fall, almost December 1st. The cold weather was going to come over us in a few weeks so we need to fix that heater. But given our busy schedules, it's not likely that it'll happen any time soon. We were only a few months into the first semester of our sophomore year, but already I was feeling confident about everything; I knew without a doubt it would be the best of my life.

I knew I had a nightmare as I rubbed my sleepy eyes or something like it but I couldn't remember a thing—just that something really bad went down.

Grunting, I was about to get up when I noticed my girlfriend lying on my chest, wearing my shirt from last night. We were up late playing chess when she passed out. I managed a small smile. Haruhi hasn't changed a bit since junior high; she's still the same, crazy, pulling on my tie dragging me to new adventures teenager- and I wouldn't have it any other way. Surprisingly though, she's a lot more conscious of her actions, and whenever we have group meetings she's letting the rest of us share our thoughts, letting me know that she is indeed maturing. Her and Mikuru are so close people think they're sisters.

Oh, and the biggest question of all is left unanswered- how did Haruhi and I get together?

Here's how it all happened: When Mikuru and Itsuki started going out senior year (I still can't figure out how that happened) I couldn't help but go into a depressive slump, hating on everything and everyone in my path. I didn't even take into consideration that the beautiful goddess had told me she wasn't interested in someone like me months prior, and that it work out anyways due to her status as a time traveler. I didn't even bother to show up to brigade meetings during that time, since Haruhi was acting like a total bitch. Or, in Yuki's words, "Haruhi Suzumiya has been showing greater signs of melancholy because of you." I swear on my life she smirked behind her glasses right then.

Anyways, after about two weeks of that, Itsuki finally came up to me in the hallway and chewed me out for it, Mikuru at his side in case things got ugly. He was telling me to get out whatever state of mind I'm in, because the amount of closed spaces he had to demolish was really doing a number on his sanity. That was when I noticed the crazed look in his eyes, and the pleading whimpers Mikuru gave that I finally caved in to help.

We had to develop a plan to make everything alright again. It went as swimmingly as we thought; Haruhi would come into the club room to see Mikuru and Itsuki fighting, and me trying to break them up. Then, a week would pass by in which Mikuru and I would chum it up right in front of her. You know, I would put my arm around her, she would giggle, and I would give her a small peck on the forehead. Over a year ago this progress would cause me to grow wings and fly, but given the circumstances, I had to be really mindful of my actions. I felt really bad doing this to Itsuki, since they were very much in love when they started dating—but I was more upset over Haruhi, who I'd fallen for that summer. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or the fact that I was just so irritated at her, but seeing her in that skimpy bikini made my heart beat a million miles a minute, and I never looked at her the same way ever again.

It just so happened that there was going to be a New Years dance held that year for the first time, so Mikuru was able to ask me to be her date, though we claimed we just went as friends. The dance… was probably the scariest night of my life, and the best as well. Let's just say I almost died by a kitchen knife when Haruhi saw me and Mikuru about to kiss.

"You're an idiot," She told me, once she calmed down. But she gave me a clever smile. "I always knew you would pull a stunt like that."

Chuckling quietly, I glanced down at her again. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath before turning on her side, her messy hair all over my chest. I let out a disgusted sound when some of it got into my mouth, and checked the time on our alarm. I sighed when relief when I saw it was only 6:00am. Class doesn't start until 8:30.

"Suzu, we gotta get up." I smiled, kissing her hair. I knew she hated that nickname, but she only let me call her it.

She groaned. "Go away, Kyon."

"Suzuuuuu…" I whined, lifting up her face. I knew she was tired after the sex we had last night, but she's never _this _lethargic. Or snappy. It was still a lot of fun to push her buttons, though. I leaned over to kiss her forehead, to which she tried to pull away.

"I wanna sleep, idiot!" She snapped, her voice sharp and demanding. I snickered and cupped her cheek with my hand before kissing her, her full breasts pressing into my body. She let out a sigh and turned to look up at me, her eyes widening when she saw the state I was in. I frowned and left a trial of kisses down her neck.

"Kyon… what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She whispered, letting her hands drape against my neck. Her hands were shaking, but from what I couldn't tell.

I sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but… I had a nightmare. I can't remember anything about it."

Haruhi stiffened. "That's the third time this week. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you're stressed out about something," She mused, placing her hand onto my forehead. I gave her a small smile. "I know we have that big history paper due, but I didn't think you'd be so upset over that."

"Really, I'm fine, baby." I rubbed noses with her, "Thank you for caring."

She smiled back at me but she didn't look too convinced. "Well, okay. I'm hungry so I'm going to make us some breakfast. What do you want?"

I pondered over that for a moment. "Just French Toast for me is fine." Haruhi nodded once and sat up, but didn't leave directly at first. She seemed to be mulling over something, but I can't figure out what. Her silence is very unsettling. "Hey," I called, and she snapped out of it. "Now I'm beginning to worry about you."

She let out an annoyed groan and glared at me. "I'm fine, leave me alone, you idiot." And she's back. Although, I guess she didn't think I would catch that she draped her hand across her stomach while she walked to our bathroom, almost as if she was… protecting it? Weird. Maybe she feels sick and she just doesn't want me to go all 'Sexy Doctor Kyon' on her. Don't make me explain how that came into play.

I was about to get up and follow, when I noticed the large hickey on her neck, and I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Oh crap. When she finds that I'm going to be a dead man. Oh well, at least I can relish these two peaceful hours of my morning I have left before the day begins.

* * *

I was too deep in my thoughts to realize that classes were finished, and Haruhi was tugging at my shoulder to wake me up. She snickered, "C'mon Kyon, Daisuke and the others said they'll meet us in the courtyard." I mumbled something at her but nodded, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She seemed to stiffen at that, but she didn't push me away like she tried to this morning. Again, weird.

Oh, and Daisuke's a new exchange student that came in freshman year—he traveled all the way from America, but his family was raised here in Japan. I was a little suspicious about the guy at first, but given the reaction she gave Itsuki when he transferred, I wasn't at all surprised when he was dragged into our club room one hot May afternoon. There's no way that's a coincidence.

And the even weirder thing that I noticed, Yuki's reaction left me puzzled. She had this confused, almost terrified look in her eyes, but it was gone just as soon as it came, and she literally hid her face in her book. Her shoulders didn't stop shaking when he sat down, but no-one seemed to notice.

How did they know each other? Is Daisuke an alien, working with Nagato? Could he be an Esper? Or something we haven't even met yet? Or is he your average, everyday human that just wants to make the most of his life and turn over a new leaf? I really, really hope that was the case, because I'm in desperate need of a human friend that wasn't an idiot. I talked over my worries with Itsuki because he rooms with the guy, but he hasn't seen anything suspicious or worth questioning on, so that eased my worries for just a little while.

I nodded to Haruhi as she ran off to meet with Mikuru, who already had a blanket set out for lunch. Itsuki was next to her along with Yuki, who pulled out a book. I breathed in the fresh air and was about to join them when Daisuke slapped his hand on my shoulder. He was a tall dude, and had dark blue hair that matched his eyes. He always wore a dark leather jacket, which was bonus points for the ladies on campus—although he was more interested in Nagato for some reason. Huh. Now I wonder if he has a glasses fetish.

"Hey man, how's it going?" he said cheerfully, that smile of his almost matching Itsuki's. You're a little too close there, pal. Back off.

"No complaints—though I'm almost positive I failed that test we had today."

Daisuke gave me an odd look. "But I remember you studying for it this past week until 12:00am. You'll be fine, Kyon, stop being so paranoid."

I sighed, and, reluctantly agreed with him. I had too much on my mind right now to worry about than that. My gaze turned over to Haruhi who had her hand over her stomach again, causing me to scratch my head in confusion. Daisuke went on to talk about something else insignificant, but I was too focused on my girlfriend to care. When we caught eyes, she blushed and wiped the tears out of them, falling back words on the grass. I let out an annoyed sigh. I should really ask her about that when soon before my head explodes with worry.

0o0o0o0o0o

Even though Taniguchi, Tsuruya, and Kunikida ended up in a different college than us, we were still able to meet each other from time to time. Thankfully today our schedules worked out well together, so I'm meeting with my old friend at a local diner not too far away from here.

It's amazing how much time passed between us, but we were able to stay together through thick and thin. You're not going to believe this, but Taniguchi and Tsuruya became an item during the graduation ceremony, and Kunikida found himself a nice girlfriend named Hikari his freshman year of college. She treats him well, so I'm happy for the both of them.

Taniguchi got himself a part time job as a cashier at a supermarket, since he doesn't really know what he's going to be yet. Kunikida is looking for one too—hell, even I don't know what I want to be yet, so we're able to complain about the same things for once.

I looked past the crowded station for the lengthy, idiot faced guy to buy me dinner. When I saw him, he broke out into a huge grin and ran up to me, throwing his arms around my shoulders. I chuckled at him and pushed him away.

"Hey Kyon, it's been a while!"

That it has.

We were able to find a nice area where it wasn't too crowded, and the cute waitress took our order. Though, Haruhi would wear that outfit better no contest. I turned to Taniguchi who was taking a sip of his coke. "So how're things going on your end?"

He shrugged, "My grades aren't so hot this year so I'm going to get extra help with Tsuruya—that girl's a bad-ass when it comes to studying. I really wish she was in all of my classes, but you can't mess with the system."

I smiled. He was never the sharpest nail in the pack. Glad to know that hasn't changed. "And Kunikida's been hanging out with his new girlfriend the whole time, so I barely get to see him. You're gonna believe me when ya see him, Kyon, the dude's completely lovesick! I bet you by the end of the year she's either going to be knocked up or engaged."

I can relate to that. A small blush spread across my face when I remembered last night. Man, Haruhi's a fox. Taniguchi saw the expression on my face and laughed. "Judging by the look you're giving me, how are you guys doing?"

I sighed, pushing my seat back. "To be honest with you I don't even know. She's been pulling herself away from me lately. For one thing she always has her hand on her stomach like she's going to throw up, and whenever I try to have a conversation with her she never looks me in the eye. I'm freaking out man, what's going on? Why won't she tell me anything anymore?"

Taniguchi's eyes went wide with shock as he tried to process this information. I used this moment of silence to try and calm my beating heart, but it didn't work at all. I glanced over at my friend who was fiddling with the straw in his cup. He frowned thoughtfully. "Is she on birth control?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she told me the last time I had a decent conversation with her. Why?"

He didn't miss a beat. "And… how many times do you guys have sex?"

"Two or three times a day, if she's feeling kinky." I bit my lip, the blush on my face getting deeper. God, why am I talking about this with Taniguchi, of all people?

"Damn," he hissed quietly, folding his arms. "Well, Kyon, you're not going to like this but I think Haruhi's pregnant. I can't believe you were too stupid to not notice anything."

I felt like my world just came to a grinding halt. Haruhi? Pregnant? Oh shit, we're screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Melancholy Day At a Time _

_Chapter two: On the blindside_

* * *

I thanked Taniguchi for paying and I walked back to the apartment in a daze. I just couldn't wrap my head around anything he said just now. It sucked being an idiot for once. We discussed our futures only once after graduation, but we were so hyped up on life and beer that it didn't really count. Haruhi stated that she loved to have a family with me someday; it's something that she's been dreaming of for a long time.

But… I'm not so hot on the idea of starting now. We've only just started our lives independently, what will mom and dad think when I show up to their house and announce that I got my girlfriend pregnant and, on top of that, we have no idea what to do? I can think of three health code violations.

I guess I'm just pissed off that she didn't say anything to me. Is her way of not telling me a practical joke? How far along is she? Is she hurt? Does anybody else know of this? The questions started to snowball in my head, and the more I thought of it, the more anxious I got. The responsibility I'd have now… we'd be taking care of a living breathing human that we created together. I just… I only hope that I don't fuck up anything. And the idea of _that_ sounds worse than the actual problem.

I was still in my subconscious mind when I tried to open the door, surprised to see that it was locked. I grunted and fiddled with the lock for a good half hour at most before the door burst open. I called out Haruhi's name and left my bags on the floor. When I didn't hear her answer me I started to panic, and I searched any place where she might be. The place I found her in was one of the last places I would look; she was passed out on the couch, books thrown all around our coffee table. Chips and sodas were also in the mix, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Typical Haruhi. I guess she tried to pull an all-nighter for the essay that was due.

Slowly, I walked over to her and shook her. "Suzu?" she mumbled something under her breath but she didn't look up at me. "Come on, baby, let's go to bed."

"Kyon…" She groused, reaching out to me. I snickered and grasped her hand before picking her up bridal style. She buried her face into the crook of my neck as we walked to our bedroom. "Ugh. School sucks, Kyon. I'm always so tired."

I stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Taniguchi was just playing a joke on me as his way of saying, 'hey it's nice to see you!'. Yeah. That's it. I shut my eyes tight and groaned internally—the more I think that the more I'm just looking like an idiot and ignoring the facts that are right in front of me. Oh, what are we going to do, Haruhi?

The next morning she was the first to wake up, and she was already making breakfast. She wore baggy pants that hardly fit her and one of my t-shirts. I have to admit it was pretty sexy, but it didn't save my paranoia at all.

"You woke up early," I greeted her, giving her a kiss on her neck. She blushed, though I wasn't sure it was because of my affections.

"Y-yeah, well, I couldn't sleep. And I was really hungry so I made breakfast for myself."

Curious, I peeked into the cooking pot. My eyebrow raised when I saw not your usual breakfast goods, but chicken—the leftovers from over a week ago. I sighed. "You're really having chicken?"

"Stop judging what I eat, you jerk." And she's dodging the question. Great. "I just want it." I groaned and leaned my head against the counter. Do pregnancy cravings happen this early? How far along are you, anyway? Maybe there's some taboo website online I can look up later. My gaze moved up and down her body until it rested on her breasts, which I could've sworn they grew a size up since the last time I got a good look at them. Damnit… I'm feeling so turned on right now. There's no way I'm seeing things.

I could tell that Haruhi was starting to get uncomfortable with my staring and she grasped the large spoon in her hand, pointing it at my face. "Why are you standing around there doing nothing? G-go make yourself something to eat and leave me alone, Kyon!"

With a forceful push towards the fridge, that's how my day started.

On the train ride, Haruhi was unusually quiet. My first impression was that she probably slipped into one of her moods, but her gaze was fixed on something else. There were two adorable twins crowded around their mother as they pleaded with her to buy them ice cream. They looked to be about six or seven, because now would be around the time that any elementary school would start.

I glanced over at Haruhi as she struggled between an envious frown and an amused smirk. Her hands were shaking when she listened into the conversation.

"C'mon momma, we've been so good this past week! I haven't broke a lamp or anything!"

The second twin, who had her hair pulled up with a pretty ribbon shouted, "Yeah, you promised, mommy!"

The mother on the other hand folded her arms stubbornly. "Haven't broken a lamp, huh? What about that smashed vase I saw buried in our backyard? Care to explain that?"

Twin number one looked slapped his head. "She made me do it, momma! She got me angry!"

Twin number two glared at him and grabbed his ear. "No I didn't, you liar! You're just trying to save your sour hide! MOMMY!" I felt really bad for the mom right then as I watched on, a distressed look on my face. Jesus, I wonder where she gets all that patience from; hopefully she can rub it off on me so I can handle the blow.

I was about to jump in and save the woman when Haruhi grabbed my arm. "Hey… Kyon?"

"Hmm?"

"H-how about… when classes are finished, we go by the park today? We haven't visited there in a while and the weather's gonna be really nice. Besides… there's, something I need to talk to you about."

I smiled knowingly at her. "What, are you going to kidnap one of the kids there and take them home with us?" She gave me one of her infamous glares and hit my shoulder, causing me to chuckle. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

"…Thanks."

* * *

Classes went by as they normally do, and as usual my mind kept on drifting back to Haruhi. I really hope that what Taniguchi said didn't matter, but judging with the given fact that she wants to talk with me after, I think not. We got back our tests today and I was surprised to see that I aced it with amazing scores, one of the highest in the class. My girlfriend gave me a kiss to celebrate and Daisuke patted me on the back.

We hopped onto the bus and went by the famous park where we had to shoot that movie for the Arts festival. It wasn't as crowded as it is, probably because it was starting to get cold out. Haruhi had her head leaned against my shoulder while we walked.

I guess I should say something to break the awkward silence. "Hey, Haruhi. I've a question."

"Yeah?" she gave me an anxious look, which caused me on the inside to have my stomach churn in a nervous frenzy.

"How are you and your mom doing? The last time you spoke with her was last summer."

She frowned, "I don't think we'll ever get along. Ever since I told her that I was in a serious relationship with you, she blocked me out completely. Dad's been telling me that she's leaving the house often, so I'm starting to get worried…" she bit her lip, "Especially now since… um…"

I held her closer to me, remembering the day when I first met the woman. She was drunk as hell, and her father didn't do a damn thing about it. It was then that I decided to buy a house for the both of us, because I couldn't stand to see her living in that condition. I had absolutely no idea this was going on all this time.

"It's okay," I assured her, "Don't worry too much about it. If she gives you any more trouble I'll call the cops."

Haruhi gave me a pained expression, "K-kyon, you don't have to do that!"

"But I'm doing this because I love you," I told her, giving her a soft kiss on the nose, "I'd go through the end of Hell and back to make sure you're safe. I promise."

She let out a sigh of relief, though I wasn't sure what it was directed at. We suddenly passed by a swing set and slide, the very same one Haruhi demanded Mikuru to go down for the film. I just wished I wasn't so pissed off then, because making that movie really was a lot of fun. Although… nothing could top seeing Haruhi perform that day. Man, she looked so sexy in that bunny girl outfit.

I hadn't noticed that she had broken apart from me, and went over to help a little girl up who had fallen down. I glanced closer and realized that she was one of the twins we saw on the bus—I had only thought that was a onetime thing and we'd never see them again. Guess Haruhi really wanted to get to know the little cuties.

She was whispering comforting words to her while the mother came running over, panting as she held onto her son. She gave Haruhi a look of gratitude.

"Oh, thank you so much for helping her up. It's been getting difficult keeping track of these two nowadays… what with their father on a business trip."

My girlfriend smiled and tried to hold back her surprise as the little girl clutched onto her hand. "It's not a problem. I saw her fall and she looked like she needed a friend."

The mother beamed, "Well, Aya has been getting into fights at school and coming here is the only way to calm her temper. I feel safe knowing someone is willing to look after her for now."

Great. Next thing you know we're starting a babysitting service.

"Wow, your name is Aya? That's a really pretty name sweetie!" Newly proclaimed Aya giggled and beamed up at her, while the second twin gagged and the mother leaned towards Haruhi.

"Think of it as practice for the future, hun."

After that awkward introduction, the twins and Haruhi began running around the playground. It was such an adorable sight; so cute that I had to take out my phone and snag pictures of her. Consider it payback for that time you took pictures of me in the shower and tried selling them to a porn shop.

I was too deep in thought when the mother came over and tapped my shoulder. "So, how long have you been dating for?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach. I hadn't realized she was pregnant too.

I blushed and looked away from her, "A-about three years."

She smiled at me and giggled, "That's a pretty long time. My husband and I stayed together for six before he got off his lazy ass and proposed to me. Ever thought of tying the knot?"

"We're still in college, so, um, we haven't really discussed that. It… is a nice thought, though."

She gave me a serious look then, "Well you better do it soon. Or else you'll never get around to it."

"What are you talking about, lady?" I muttered, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"You'll know what I mean later." She giggled, and with a sly wink, went off to have fun with her kids and Haruhi, leaving me in the dust.

By the time we got home, Haruhi was so tired she fell asleep on me. We were planning to play a game of chess to pass the time, but that can always be for another day. If I wasn't so paranoid, maybe I would've noticed the reason behind her choice of clothing, but I was too deep in my thoughts that before I knew it, I feel asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Things could've been solved differently _

We've been swamped with thunder storms the past few days, and now I was starting to question the weatherman's predictions. Flurries of snow were supposed to start cloaking the city of Japan to get ready for winter, but planet Earth decided to make it rain on us. Or… I guess the better term would be the God that is Haruhi. She's been getting weirder and weirder since the incident at the park, and I'm not going to bother listing all of her eccentricities.

There was a baseball game on the TV, and it was our college playing against Taniguchi's. I know I should have been a little more excited that we were destroying them, and laughing at the scene the idiot was making, but my mind was focused on something else entirely. We were about to hit a home run when I heard something smash in the bathroom, causing me to shut off the TV and run over to the crime scene. Sure enough, there was Haruhi, puking her brains out into the toilet.

"H-_haruhi!"_ I barked, rushing over to her so I could pull her hair up in a ponytail. That simple touch freaked her out and she pushed me off, causing me to fall on my back. It didn't help that the floor was freezing cold.

"Kyon, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What so suddenly it's a crime to help out my girlfriend?" I snapped at her, rubbing the back of my head.

She chuffed and sat up, wiping her mouth. She tried to hide her tears as she got off the floor and pushed my head away with her foot. "Haruhi, come on, don't walk away from this!" I pleaded, struggling to follow her. She was half way across the room already and aiming for the bedroom. "Are you ever going to let me know what's going on with you?"

I heard a sniffle behind the door, causing me to sigh. Oh bother.

I didn't hear another peep out of her for the next hour, and even if we did have classes that day, I probably wouldn't have the energy to drag her out. I turned back on the TV to find out that we had won, but I wasn't interested. My mind kept on reeling back to what's been going on this past month.

"Knock, knock!" I heard the annoying sound of Daisuke's voice. "It's me and Yuki, Kyon! We're bored and we want to hang out with ya!"

I groaned and sunk into my comfy couch. If I ignore him… he'll go away…

"Dude, I know you're in there. You said you would be."

"Perhaps… he's going through sexual activities?" Yuki muttered, and I could feel the blush on her cheeks from over here. If she could blush. Daisuke let out a laugh.

"Heheh, if he was, we would hear it," he began to tap his foot on the floor. "Alright, now how are we going to break down this—Y-yuki!" he snapped, and suddenly the metal knob broke off and the door was easily pushed open. "Well, I guess whatever you did that works too."

Damnit. He's so annoying. Why am I friends with this guy?

"Where is Haruhi Suzumiya?" Yuki snapped at me, peering over my couch. She had an odd look on her face that I couldn't explain. I sighed and pointed to our bedroom, to which she promptly broke the lock to that too. Curse Nagato and her special magic powers.

Daisuke breathed out a chuckle and draped his arms against my couch. "Alright, what's going on with ya?"

I didn't glance up at him. "…Daisuke, come any closer and I'll chop your hands off."

"Is there something going on with Suzumiya?"

I slapped my head. "If I tell you will you stop bugging me?"

"No promises on that."

Reluctantly, I filled him in on the details of this past month and my conversation with Taniguchi. During this time, Haruhi's sobs became louder, and Yuki was trying her best to calm her down. An idea came to me then, and I looked Daisuke in the eye. "Whatever happens today, promise me you won't breathe a word of it to anyone?"

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

I didn't answer him and walked towards the bathroom because I had to look for something. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I opened the door. Haruhi's cloths were thrown on the floor, something like she normally did. However it looked as if they were hiding something, and I got down on my knees to look through it.

"Oh god, I'm scared to think what's going to happen next…" he muttered, leaning against the counter.

"Shut up," I sneered, throwing Haruhi's bra at him. He shrieked and flung it back at me.

"Damnit. That was still warm, Kyon! Who knows, there could be sex juices all over this shit!"

I continued to look underneath her clothes as my head started to throb, but I couldn't stop. Not now. Not when I'm so close to figuring this whole mess out. "I knew I wasn't going crazy." I sighed when I finally gripped the pregnancy test; it was hidden well in her inside coat pocket. There were two pink lines on the tiny screen, and I know that meant positive. Getting up now, I pushed back Daisuke and headed towards our bedroom. He was muttering to himself.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, must think happy thoughts…"

"HARUHI SUZUMIYA! GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR BEDROOM! RIGHT FUCKING NOW, DAMNIT!"

"Can ya scream any louder, Jesus?" Daisuke snapped at me, but I wasn't in the mood to retaliate.

There was a pause for a few moments before the door unlocked, and my girlfriend glared at me. "You bellowed?" Yuki slipped away from her so she could stand next to Daisuke.

"How long." I snapped at her, shoving the pregnancy test in her face.

"A month," Haruhi smirked and leaned against the wall. "It's a test, dumbass. Congrats—we're gonna be parents."

My fists balled up. "You see? Right there. Right what you said. I'm tired of being left in the dark, Haruhi, and when I am told you treat me like crap. I'm fucking tired of it all," She was about to comment but I cut her off, "I'm tired of being called names and bullied and being tugged everywhere without a say. Hell, I didn't even want to be a part of that brigade three years ago. Nothing ever happened and all we had to do was wait around until you turn into a bitch!"

Haruhi let out a gasp, "Take that back Kyon, your argument is invalid!"

Three years of all these bottled up feelings. Before I knew it, I was calling her out on things that weren't even justified. "And, another thing; you could've picked a nicer way to admit your feelings for me! I'd rather not be killed by a kitchen knife. Holy damn, if your kid ever ends up like you I'll pretend that you don't even exist. Haruhi Suzumiya? Who the hell is that?"

She had tears in her eyes by now as she grabbed my collar. "Listen me Kyon, you're supporting this baby with me and you're going to do it right. I'll forget everything you said if you apologize for your behavior."

I snickered before I could stop myself. "I'm not going to give into your demands like that anymore, Haruhi. I'm tired of putting up with your shit—we're done."

"SELF-RIGTOUS BASTARD!" She shrieked at me, punching me in the balls. She didn't stop crying as she slammed the door, and I fell onto the ground.

Daisuke was hovering over me when he shook my head. "You could've handled that better, you know that, don't you?"

"The chances of Haruhi ever loving you again are slim. Her powers are now unstable enough to destroy the world." Yuki admitted, and for once, she actually looked scared.

Me and my big mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: It's hard to explain love_

Mikuru Asahina did not expect her best friend to run crying into her dorm room that day, or ever for that matter. But what she did see coming was the reason behind it, and decided right then that she didn't have a clue on how to solve this. Things became scarier when her boyfriend gave her a frantic call that a closed space opened up downtown, and that he apologized profusely that he wouldn't be able to make the dinner date they had planned that night.

She sighed as Haruhi gripped her hand, the other clutched on her stomach. Four boxes of tissues were already empty, but the amount of tears she had wouldn't be enough for that. "A-am I really that mean, Mikuru? W-w-was I that terrible to him… to you… that caused my baby to push me away like that?!" She let out a sob, "No, no I can't call him that! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" she gripped a tissue box in her hand and flung it at the wall, letting its contents spread around the floor.

"Haruhi…" Mikuru began, gently holding onto her back so she could prop the melancholy girl on her lap. All those times she was forced into wearing skimpy outfits irked her, but she had gotten used to it after a while. It was next to impossible to stay mad at her; even if she did feel that way, she wouldn't say it because it was immorally wrong. And she knew for a fact that Kyon loved Haruhi with every ounce of his soul, even when he was chewing her out. "You know Kyon doesn't mean any of the things he said to you. He was just spewing hot air, anyone would've done the same if they were in his shoes. How would you feel if he kept something a secret for so long and didn't even tell you?"

"I –hic- I'm already a b-bad mother. –Hic-, I didn't want to tell him about it and look where it got me!" She wailed, hiding her face in her neck. "Oh, this didn't turn out in the way I expected…"

Mikuru kissed Haruhi's forehead in an effort to calm her down. "Let this whole thing calm down and soon enough you'll be able to talk with him. Just because you two had an argument doesn't mean you've lost him forever."

"He called… he called me a bitch, Mikuru…" She sniffed, looking up at her with such tortured eyes that the time traveler knew she would never see them smile the same way ever again. "After all this time… he finally got the courage to say something…"

Since then, she wouldn't even bother dragging Haruhi out of bed. While the weeks passed on by, all the poor girl did was eat, sleep, cry, and eat again. She refused to come out of the room for a doctor's appointment, even though Mikuru begged to get her to move. Haruhi's stomach had grown larger because of that, which caused her to wonder if it was because of her god-like status, or if she was just eating too much than a normal pregnant woman should. From what she heard, unfortunately, that Kyon wasn't doing so well on his end either.

"How was she today?" Itsuki asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They were on the balcony of her dorm, and they had closed the doors so the girl in question wouldn't walk in on them.

Mikuru sighed and leaned into his chest. "Well, right now she's having another one of her temper tantrums. She's taking her anger out on my pillow," She chuckled despite herself, "And she's gaining extra weight day by day because of all the junk she puts into her body... Itsuki, this shouldn't be happening."

"If only things were different," he agreed, "Kyon wasn't much better. I heard from Daisuke that he stopped the guy from killing himself. And now I find out that it wasn't the first time."

She glanced up at her boyfriend in shock and tears started to pour down her face, "W-we have to do something. This was all a big misunderstanding on both ends. This isn't healthy for the baby, Haruhi, or Kyon."

"Make that bab_ies_," He grunted, staring at the gloomy weather. Mikuru waited for him to go on. "I was talking with Miss Nagato the other day and she seems to have the same concerns as me. From what I learned about this world, a normal woman's pregnancy is only half as extreme as this. She was only one month along when she told him, right? If she continues on this path of melancholy… the facts are too real to debunk. Haruhi's going to have twins, even if she didn't consciously wish it; she's always wanted to start off with a big family for Kyon."

She nodded slowly, finding it very hard to swallow. "I-in that case… now we really have to get them back together. But how?"

As if cuing the conversation, Haruhi had smashed her beautiful vase while she shouted out curses, the pieces of glass quickly falling to the ground at her feet. Koizumi turned away and placed his head in his hands. "I don't think I can handle going through another closed space tonight… my colleagues fear that it'll be the worst of them all."

Mikuru sighed and took his hand. "We'll get through this. It's only a little bump in the road."

Itsuki smiled at her. "I am glad I have you to journey it with me. Thank you, Mikuru." She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mikuruuuu, I'm hungry, when's dinner?!" She snapped, slamming the glass door open.

"She had something to snack on not five minutes ago," She sighed to him, but got up. "Okay, okay. What are you craving?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyon, get the hell up man." I heard Daisuke groan, pulling the covers off of my bed. I yelled at him and took back the sheets.

"It's too bright. Go away."

"It's pouring rain outside bud. What planet are you on?"

"One without Haruhi…" I sniffled, pounding my fist into my pillow. "I'm so pathetic, damnit."

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but you're the one who pushed her away. Now you have to fix it. So come on. Get up."

This is how my mornings start. Without Haruhi, I can't see her beautiful face anymore. My world is grey, and even if it wasn't raining, it still would be inside. I can't sleep. Can't eat. Lost focus on what's going on in class. What's the point of it all anyways, if I don't have my baby to share it with?

Daisuke continued to pull on my covers until he fell onto his sorry ass. He threw his hands up. "You know what, I'm done with this. I'm tired of you feeling sorry for yourself—I mean, I'm glad that you realize your mistake so quickly, but this is too much. Do you want to know how Haruhi is fairing? Huh? Should I wake you up with that?"

"_Daisuke…_" I mumbled, giving him the finger.

"Alrighty then—the first week Haruhi wouldn't even get out of bed. She just cried into Mikuru's pillow which forced her to sleep in my dorm, with Itsuki. The second week all she did was eat everything in sight, turn on the TV, and not even recognize any of us. The third week she started throwing temper tantrums and cursing you out. This week she's been so bad she's been breaking things, but it was more out of sadness because she can't _believe_ she said those things _about you._ Shall I go on?"

I sat up in bed, peering up at him like a small child who had admitted he stole a pencil. "…you're shitting me, aren't you?"

"I shit you not." He assured, giving me a small smile. "That girl…. I may not know much about love, but, I know she'll do anything for you—and you in return. Both of you are just too stubborn to admit your faults. You were so happy, Kyon, and it pains me to see the both of you like this. I've only known you guys for a year in a half, but joining this brigade has been the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Well, he hit the nail right on the head there.

"So… that's why… I've come to the conclusion, if you two don't settle things by the end of the week, that I'm resigning from the brigade and I'll find a new group of friends."

If I wasn't sitting down, I would've fell down to the floor and never come back up. Resign from the brigade? Is that even possible? I know for a fact Haruhi… Haruhi wouldn't like that.

And _damnit_. Even though this guy pisses me off sometimes, he's a really cool friend. He goes by his own rhythm, and he's not an idiot. He passes his exams with flying colors every time, and always jumps in whenever me or Haruhi are in a jam. He's even pleased her so much that she made him 'Chief's assistant,' something that I know she just did to piss me off, but it proves how incredible he is as a person.

And I can't… I can't lose someone else like him. He's someone else who I can learn so much more about; someone who can protect Haruhi with his life if I'm unable to.

I let out a loud, obnoxious sigh and put my hands in my face. "Alright, what are you and Mikuru planning?"

He put his hands together. "Oh, you'll figure it out."

After braving my first day back in class, everyone; Mikuru, Itsuki, Yuki, and Daisuke all met up with me by our usual place in the courtyard. We developed a plan that would hopefully save mine and Haruhi's relationship, and have a long-lasting effect than before. It was hard to pay attention to them when all of the girls –some of them I bet weren't even single- were trying to pull me aside with their flirtatious notions. Ugh. I'll deal with them later.

From what I got, Mikuru will try her best to pull Haruhi out of the room, and tell her that Tsuruya would like to meet up with her at the diner. While she waited there, Daisuke and Yuki would sneak into the restaurant and block the back entrance—we'd have to get the okay from the manager before any of this could happen. Exactly twenty minutes would have to pass by before I walk in, followed by Mikuru and Koizumi. She would probably ignore me, but after I explain my situation—which was that I was supposed to meet up with Taniguchi—she'd reluctantly wait with me. The silence that follows would be the right time to apologize to her. And if she escapes, then Mikuru and Koizumi are able to stop her. Hopefully.

Mikuru fixed the walkie talkie in her ear and smiled softly at me. We were just on our way to leave—Koizumi was on his way here. They were on their way. I tried to smile back at her. "L-listen, uh… thanks for going through with this… it really… means so much for me."

She rubbed my shoulder, "She cried for you every night. That alone just proves she's still very devoted to you. Everything will be okay after this."

"You're an angel, Miss Asahina." I told her earnestly, wrapping my arms around her. She's almost as tall as the adult Miss Asahina I met three years ago, and I wonder how much time I have left with her. The fact that she took in Haruhi when I was the cause of it… makes me feel even more grateful than I ever was before. I'm going to miss her when she has to leave this time frame.

"Hey now, don't cry. Everything's going to work out, you'll see." She smiled weakly as she wiped away my tears with her thumb. "There. All better."

Itsuki came by then and grinned at us. "Everybody ready? Daisuke and Yuki are already at the restaurant with Haruhi. I'm relieved that the manager allowed us to pull this off."

"Yeah," I shared a knowing look with Mikuru, "Yeah, I'm ready."

It's go time.

The place was exceptionally crowded today, and I wonder if that was Haruhi's doing. She always likes making a scene in crowded places. Sniffling a little, I shook my head and kept my eyes on the door ahead of me.

"_Alright, Haruhi's waiting for ya. Don't screw this up." _Daisuke's voice was heard in my ear.

"_There is a 25% chance that everything will be back to the way it was." _And that was Yuki. I couldn't stop the eye-roll.

"_One could only hope, couldn't they?" _Itsuki said now,and I heard Mikuru let out a tired sigh. I agreed with her.

It seemed that time seemed to slow down when everything came into view, and I soon realized how real this all was. I was going to be a dad in nine months. Haruhi and I were going to be parents. We would have to take care of a beautiful baby, one that we made together, and it's going to be so much fun. I bit my lip as I stared at my girl, who was hunched over with her hands wrapped around her stomach. She wore a white blouse, with her hair combed straight to the best of Mikuru's ability. She wore black pants to keep up the gothic theme.

She looks beautiful.

"_Quit goggling and move your legs, Kyon." _Mikuru muttered, and the glare she was giving my back was starting to hurt.

"R-right," I winced, wiping my hands on my pants because they were starting to feel clammy. I knew Haruhi saw me from where she sat but she looked away from me. I leaned against the couch across from her, acting as if I didn't see her at all. I glanced over quickly. "Hey."

"…."  
"Um, I didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh. It's another guy I'm guessing, huh?"

"Even if it was he would be ten times better than you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Daisuke slapped his head. _"Kyon, mess this up and I'll never have you forget it." _

She had begun to tap her foot angrily and look at the door, but she didn't see Mikuru or Itsuki at first. I looked up at the chandelier. "L-listen, uh…"

She gripped the glass of water in her hands with so much force it broke.

"Damnit, where is Tsuruya?!"

I sighed. "She's… not coming."

"What do you mean? Of course she is! We promised to meet up with each other! Why the hell are you here?"

"I was told… that I was meeting up with Taniguchi here."

"You're such an idiot," She sighed, "We were set up, Kyon. You can leave now. Show's over."

We stood in silence for a while as we watched the people come and go. The waitress came by to take Haurhi's order, to which she settled on an immense amount of food. She went over to ask me but I shrugged her off. I clenched my fists, as of right now, all bets are off. Haruhi was about to get up to leave, her feet dragging against the carpet. I stopped her though, holding onto her shoulders.

"No. The show is _not over._"

"K-kyon, what's your problem?"

"Wanna know what my problem is? Huh? It's the fact that I hate myself too much. I'm a bastard that hates on everything, even if I'm showered with all the love in the world. I can go on and on and on about this, Haruhi, and you would listen."

She glared at me, "I didn't come here to listen to your self-pity!"

"Well too bad because I'm not done yet. I hadn't realized how much I loved you until you were gone, Haruhi. My life was a living hell, and I couldn't see the sunlight for days on end. I… I tried to…. I tried to kill myself, Haruhi, and I would've succeeded if Daisuke hadn't stopped me," I sniffed, "But the truth is, I'm over the moon about starting a family with you. You'd be an amazing mother, much better than yours ever was, and I swear I'll be with you every step of the way."

"_Damn," _Itsuki muttered, "_I never would have known that Kyon was so poetic." _

"_Interesting human." _Yuki agreed fondly, and I saw a soft smile grace her features.

Haruhi scoffed, "What do you know about raising a family, Kyon?" She asked as people started to murmur around us.

I eased a soft smile, "I know it's having the chance to raise a beautiful, amazing child that'll take after you. If it's a boy, I'll teach him how to play baseball. If it's a girl, she'll be my little princess. They'll be spoilt rotten, and they'll have the greatest childhood imaginable. I promise you." I took a deep breath as more tears spilled down her face, "I know… that you're still mad at me; I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I regretted it the second they left me. And… it's okay, if you never want things to be back to the way they were, but, the least I could do is pay for child support, and be able to see him or her grow up."

The women around us started to 'aww,' and the men started to holler encouraging words. I didn't look at any of them though, as my eyes were fixed on Haruhi. She had a weird look of adoration and absolute hatred on her face, as if she couldn't figure out where to place her emotions, but the tears streaming down her cheeks told me everything I needed to know. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to me, and I collected her in my arms almost instinctively. People had begun to cheer around us—the manager himself had stepped out to see—but I had my eyes focused on Haruhi. She cried loudly into the crook of my neck, hitting my chest with her tiny fists while mumbling 'I'm sorry,' over and over again. I just continued to hold her, rubbing her back gently to help calm her and my baby down.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… stop… stop apologizing…" however, even though I wasn't expecting an answer, I quickly looked down. I nearly gave myself a heart attack when I saw her eyes squint, and she clutched her stomach tight. Her scream was muffled as she hid her face in my chest. Chaos spread around us. "H-Haruhi? HARUHI!"

Itsuki, Mikuru, Yuki, and Daisuke were at my side long before I called out her name.

"G-guys, what's wrong with her?!"

"Kyon, keep a firm hold on her. We're going to the hospital." Koizumi was saying, his voice solemn. "She's losing your babies, Kyon."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five: Two times the trouble _

I don't know how long it's been; I lost track of the days Haruhi was stuck in the hospital. But every day, I remember trudging to and from classes, and quitting work just to spend the night with her—she hasn't woken up since then. The nurse who was aiding her had assured me that she'll wake up in due time, it's just that with everything that's been going on, her body was going through an overload of emotion; she was so pent up she couldn't handle it anymore.

She chewed me out for taking the news as harshly as I did once I told her the full story, and the doctor was pissed off too because Haruhi hasn't been to a single appointment once she found out about the pregnancy. We had agreed that once Haruhi woke up, we would go straight to the paternity ward.

Itsuki, Mikuru, Daisuke, and Yuki all took turns looking after her with me. Even though I protested against that, they refused; though, the company didn't help ease the pain in my heart at all. I'll feel so much better when I hear her beautiful laugh or see her chocolate brown eyes.

It wasn't long before Itsuki pulled me aside one hospital visit with a grave look on his face.

He didn't beat around the bush either, which I was grateful for. "My organization, along with Mikuru and Yuki's, are all worried about Haruhi's condition. I'm sure you've noticed that as of late the world has been filled with obscure weather patterns, and mysterious phenomenon. It's because her power is off the charts and there is no way to control it now. We are unsure and unable to move on from here, but people have been talking," he sighed, flicking a piece of hair out of his eyes, "I'm going to make this easier to explain for you. One side of every organization, fear that the babies inside of her will be so unstable that they would have to take them away by force for examination—in an effort to save the planet and yourself. They fear that they will be born of evil, corrupted by sin." When he noticed the anger in my eyes, he held up his hand, "However the other side, such as myself, believe that they will be like any other human being, and live a normal, happy childhood with the two of you. I have no doubt that you will be an excellent father."

"So, what, are you just going to sit and watch while both sides argue? Like it or not, my children _will be born_. And I'll protect my family with my life."

"Fair enough," Itsuki gave me a tired, knowing smile. "Unfortunately it is not in my power to stop this particular argument. Mikuru and Yuki feel hopeless as well; it's really pathetic. However, I am able to warn you that some people from the other side have taken action already, and are devising a plan right now to take Haruhi away. So I only advise you to be alert for any suspicious characters."

Since then, I never saw that guy smile once, not even when Taniguchi came by to visit with Tsuruya. I was half asleep when Haruhi finally opened her eyes, and I really wish that I was able to hug her and kiss her and tell her that everything will be okay. She was terrified to be in here.

She let out a gasp, sitting upright on the hospital bed. Haruhi fearfully gripped her stomach, memories of the incident flooding back to her. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt her baby bump, lifting up her shirt for comfort. Across the room, Itsuki chuckled quietly.

"Sometimes I think it's hard to believe that we all met each other three years ago, by chance. It's hard to imagine that we'd still be together by now."

"Koizumi," Haruhi breathed, giving him a shy smile. "Wh-what happened to me? I felt… my baby… he was dying…"

"You suffered a miscarriage; a terrifying one, at that," He sighed, "All of the stress you put yourself through probably made your baby very unhappy. We… we almost lost you, too. But you slipped into a coma before the doctor's could do anything."

Tears began to stream down Haruhi's face. "I… I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Just because you stumble and fall doesn't mean you're lost forever, Haruhi," Koizumi assured her, giving her a small smile, "Look down, hun."

Haruhi was about to call him out for his cheesy movie references, but she thought better of it and the sight before her made her heart swell with love.

And here is where I'll stop talking in third person. I could feel Haruhi's gaze on me so badly it hurt.

"How… how long has he been there for?" She questioned weakly.

Itsuki chuckled, "He fought us to be with you during the day, but given that he already had so much work to make up from your month-long separation, he had to go. He stayed all night after classes were finished, hardly leaving the room once. If that's any proof to calm your worries, I can't think of nothing else he can do."

"Oh Kyon…" She sniffed, and I grasped her hand tight.

Itsuki sat up, nodding his head towards the door. "I'm going to let the others know you're alright. Remind Kyon to press the button to your left in case anything happens."

I waited for a few moments in silence until he left, and the room was silent once again. Haruhi heaved a deep sigh and started to ruffle my hair, yawning once. She giggled softly when she saw my eye peek open, and poked at my nose. "I know you're awake, Kyon. Don't think I can't see you." Her voice was soft, accepting; not the sharpness I was normally used to.

I smiled and slowly lifted my head up, "Hey." I chimed gently, looking at her through my bleary eyes.

"Hey," she sniffed, and took her gaze towards her stomach. I debated on telling her that she's having twins—but then again, we're going to the appointment soon; and she probably wouldn't have believed me anyways. "So you really meant what you said that night?"

"Every word of it." I told her earnestly, moving to a comfortable position so I can place my hand on the tiny bump. "I'm sorry I upset your mommy, kiddo. I wasn't… I wasn't thinking. I'd love to get to know you better, and if that happens then we'll have to set some ground rules… but… they'll come later. If you're anything like me, then we'll be in trouble." One of the babies inside of her moved around, and I couldn't help but smile. This was becoming so real now.

"K-kyon," She hissed at me, grasping my hand. "Kyon, we're going to be parents!"

"Oh really? I haven't noticed."

She laughed joyfully, "I'm going to be a mommy! I'm going to teach it how to walk, how to talk, how to read… it's going to be so much fun!" A frown made its way onto her face, "Eh… but then that also means I'm going to get fat… you'll still love me even when I look like a bleached whale, right?"

If anything, you'll be like a balloon exploded in your stomach. Two of them. I leaned over to kiss her forehead, my hands still wrapped around her belly. "Of course I will, Suzu… why would you even question that?"

"It's… it's nothing," she sniffed, hiding her face from me, "I just overheard Mikuru and Daisuke talking about how all of the girls on campus are starting to notice you… I guess I'm just worried."

Damnit. I didn't think that she was able to hear us. I shook my head at her, "Haruhi, I can assure you right now that you're the only one for me. I'll do whatever I can to make it all up to you."

"Kyon…" She murmured, and right when I was about to answer, the door slammed open.

The same doctor that chewed me out, Dr. Kimidori, had a scowl plastered on her face. She looked oddly familiar, her green hair tied up in a frantic mess. I didn't have time to figure out where I saw her from when she pointed a finger at us.

"Pregnancy ward. My office. Now." The nurse beside her slapped her head.

I fearfully turned to Haruhi. "I think we're in trouble."

She gave me a weak smile, "Whoops?"

I held Haruhi close to me while we walked down the hall, the doctor stomping ahead of us angrily. The nurse, who was a stout lady and had a kind smile, shook her head in annoyance. She turned to face us.

"I'm really sorry that we had to interrupt the two of you like that, but you have to understand that it's crucial for you to do this. Check-ups may be a bore, but skipping out on them can really put us on edge, constantly wondering what's going on. From now on mark your calendars when the next one is, alright?"

We bowed our heads, Haruhi's hands wrapped protectively around her stomach. "Yes ma'am."

"What is going to happen in there?" My girlfriend spoke up now, eyeing her curiously.

"Well, the first appointment as actually supposed to be three weeks ago, where we just look to see if everything is starting out smoothly. But now that you're starting to show, Dr. Kimidori is going to figure out what's wrong with your situation, and give you suggestions on how to take care of yourself."

I smiled gratefully at her as we made it to the room, where a complicated looking TV screen was on the far side of the area, attached to a bed. Wires were placed everywhere. The doctor was tapping her foot impatiently and she pointed to the bed, to which Haruhi audibly gulped.

"I'm scared."

I patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. I love you. Deep breaths."

"The gel I'm going to put on you will feel funny, but it's just to help see the baby clearly on this screen. Lift up your shirt when I nod."

"O-okay," She murmured, never letting go of my hand as she climbed onto the bed awkwardly, her movements sluggish. I shared a look with the nurse who gave me a reassuring smile, which helped me relax a bit. Haruhi slowly lifted up her shirt and gripped her stomach with both of her hands, wincing as the cold gel touched her skin. She started to cry softly and hid her face in my neck while I held onto her.

The first time I saw Dr. Kimidori smile was when she hid the screen from us, motioning for the nurse to take a closer look. She let out a surprised gasp and giggled lightly into her hand. "Everybody seems to be doing so well. I'm surprised the both of them made it out of that terrifying experience; you have such brave children, Miss. Suzumiya."

"Ch-ch…. Whaa?"

"Would you like to see?" The nurse giggled, and moved the screen so we can get a good look. I smirked when I saw two babies huddled together; we couldn't really see any further development just yet, but they were there. I didn't even bother to stop the tears pouring down my face when I saw the beautiful sight. I looked down at Haruhi, a wide smile spreading across her lips.

"A word, nurse?" Dr. Kimidori asked, and she nodded as the two of them walked out, leaving us to stare at our babies.

Haruhi stared at me with happiness in her eyes for a few seconds before she pulled me in for a kiss. I literally stumbled backwards when I was able to think clearly. "Wow," I chuckled, smiling down at her.

"I can't believe it, Kyon… tw-two… two babies" she rubbed her stomach and let out a happy giggle, "And I love them already."


End file.
